


Elephants

by Madashatters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: You’re alone, on another Earth with no idea how you got there. There’s no way for your friends, Team Flash, to find you so you might as well make something with what you’ve got. Luckily, Kara was the one to find you and you hit it off immediately. Then you meet Winn and being alone on another Earth doesn’t seem so lonely anymore.





	Elephants

The day you had disappeared was complete chaos. It all started with your phone; found on the ground of the entrance of the Central City police station. It was brushed off, until the cop who found it accidentally turned it on and Joe saw your smiling faces. He remembered the day you took the picture; you had managed to drag everyone to the carnival, even Joe and Harry, and said you needed a picture to remember it by. A simple phone became a threat. Joe called Barry immediately and the search started. 

And it never really ended. For months, your face was plastered all around the city. Random strangers were stared at by your friends when their voice was too close to yours. Cisco and Felicity had combed through your phone for any clue as to where you had gone. Barry had even run to the family you had, across the country, to see if they had seen you. They were desperate, worried, and scared. It wasn’t like you to disappear, you never left the room without letting everyone know first. Not for yourself, only because you knew how scared everyone got when someone couldn’t be found. You were almost too thoughtful. Hell, Barry was trying to make you an official superhero because of it. Costume included and everything. There was no way you would up and leave. And you hadn’t. You had gone to sleep like any normal day and when you woke up, you were on another Earth. 

—

A girl named Kara had found you. According to her, she found you unconscious in a field, unsure of where you were and mumbling gibberish, and she wanted to make sure you were okay. You were in no state to know who you were, so she brought you to the medical center at her job. At least that’s how she described it. You were lucky to find someone who wanted to help those in need and you were _desperately_  in need because the original shock had faded away as soon as you sat in the makeshift hospital. And you were starting to freak out. “Can you remember anything?” She was sweet, you didn’t want to lie but you didn’t know what had happened. But you remember your friends and the fact that they hadn’t found you already was worrying.

“I remember a name?” Kara looked at you approvingly, waiting for you to continue. “Barry Allen?”

Her eyebrow furrowed, “Is that your name?”

“No, I think Barry stands for Bartholomew.” Her face crinkled and you smiled. You had made fun of Barry for a whole week when he told you his real name. 

“I’ll see if we can find him.” She patted your hand and told you to get some rest before leaving your room. Maybe she was a nurse. Or maybe this was all a ploy to experiment on you for your powers. Either way, you were stuck. You needed the help. So you waited. 

It wasn’t long until someone else walked into your room but there was no friendly smile on her face. She marched towards your bed, a terrifyingly strong presence surrounding her. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh- Kara brought me.” You weren’t a superhero but you had helped Barry every now and then. You weren’t scared of bad guys. The redhead in front of you, however, she held promise of terrible things if you found yourself on her bad side. “I don’t exactly know why.”

“Cut the crap.” She moved closer and you found yourself sinking into the wall. Or at least trying to. “There’s no Barry Allen. Why are you here?” 

Before you could answer, Kara ran into the room, “Alex! Leave them alone!” The redhead, Alex apparently, stepped back reluctantly, still glaring at you. Kara moved in front of her, empathy in her eyes. “Sorry about her, she’s just protective.”

You nodded, processing what was happening still, “You didn’t find a Barry Allen?” 

She shook her head, “Not with the name you gave. I’m sorry. maybe you remembered it wrong?”

“Yea, maybe.” You rubbed your temple, beyond confused.

“Or maybe they’re lying.” Kara hissed at Alex, a whispered argument starting despite you still being in the room. Something about how she didn’t know you and how you could be dangerous but you couldn’t fully invest yourself in their conversation. There was no Barry Allen. You were positive about him and the team, they were the realest parts of your life despite the mania you experienced everyday. Which meant either this was another reality or this was another Earth. You weren’t sure which one was less crazy to assume. 

“Hey.” She gently placed her hand on your shoulder and you jumped out of your thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m causing so much trouble.” Alex was still hesitate but the glare was gone.

“No, it’s okay. Do you remember your name?”

You pretended to think about it for a second then said, “Y/N.”

Her smile was radiant. “Well, Y/N. I’m Kara and this is my sister, Alex. Do you know if you have anywhere to go?”

You didn’t. If there was no Barry, there was no Team Flash or Team Arrow. No particle accelerator or meta humans. You were alone and the thought almost made you cry. “No, I don’t know if I do.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” She glanced back at her sister, a silent conversation happening. She turned back to you and Alex sighed. “Would you want to stay with me? Just until you start to remember things?” You were hesitant and it showed. “I know you don’t know me but I just want to help.”

There was nothing else you could do but, if anything, you could protect yourself. “If it’s not too much of a burden.”

She smiled and you couldn’t see someone so sweet ending up being bad. “None at all.”

—-

After realizing there was no way to get a job without knowing who you were, or, the real case, not existing in the world, Kara helped you get a job. At hers. You became the second assistant to Cat Grant and with that you met all of Kara’s friends. But first, you had to meet Winn. After Kara explained everything to him, he got started on making a (temporary) fake life for you. ID and everything. You were beyond grateful but it was becoming all too real. And apparently it showed when he dropped the card off to you. “Hey, you okay?” He was disgustingly sweet, just like Kara, and if you hadn’t met Alex you wouldn’t wondered if everyone here was the same. You’d also be lying if you said you didn’t find him incredibly attractive. 

You shook your head, “What? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for this.”

He tilted his head, “You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?”

You sighed and fell onto the couch. Kara was talking to Cat, trying to convince her that she needed another assistant, so it was just the two of you. He sat down next to you. “It just feels a lot more real now.” You weren’t expecting to be saved in a day but it had almost been a week and you were starting to think your friends would never find you. You lowered your voice, looking at your awkward picture on the card, “What if I never remember?” You look up at him. “What if I’m stuck here?”

He didn’t question your phrasing. Instead, he placed his hand on your knee and smiled. “Would that be so bad?” He shrugged, “I mean, yeah, it sucks not to remember anything.” You hated lying. “But you have us now. me, Kara, and James when you meet him. You’re nowhere near stuck.” 

Even though you had just met Kara, the two of you had become fast friends. That tended to happen when you lived together but it was something else. She was so welcoming and friendly, it was impossible not to become best friends with her. You hoped she felt the same. And Winn- he had broken the law without even knowing you. You wanted to get to know him, see what’s behind that smile and help him the way he helped you. It was your turn to shrug, “I just feel like a burden.” Kara made sure you knew you weren’t but it didn’t help how you felt. That’s why you wanted the job. To help out and pay Kara back. If you were never found, maybe even get a place for yourself. 

“I know for a fact that Kara thinks the world of you.” It was amazing to hear. Your first paycheck you were definitely going to get her something.

As for Winn, you leaned in a little, not wanting to be obvious, “And you?”

His eyes widened in shock but he smiled nonetheless, “I’m excited to feel the same.”

—–

You had found out about Kara being Supergirl by accident. Cat was in a weirdly good mood and had told you to take the rest of the day off. You had nowhere to go but to the apartment and when you opened the door, Supergirl was flying in through the window. You jumped and covered your mouth to muffle your scream. The pans rattled with your shock but neither or you noticed, both staring wide eyed at each other. “Supergirl?”

“Is Kara here?” You had said it at the same time, Superirl awkwardly coughing and looking around. 

You shook your head. “No, she went to lunch with her sister.” Something like guilt flashed across Supergirl’s face. 

She sighed, “Look, Y/N, I don’t want to keep lying to you.”

“You know my name?” Only a handful of people knew you existed, cat Grant barely knew your name. 

She laughed and took a deep breath, “It’s me, Y/N, Kara.”

Suddenly, the weird feeling that you recognized Supergirl made sense. You felt stupid for not seeing it before. You gasped, whispering, “What!? You’re an alien!”

She let out a deep breath and walked over to hug you, “Yes! I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long but I didn’t know how to.” You hugged her back, the weight of your own lie getting heavier. You couldn’t lose everything you’ve gained; Kara’s trust, James’ friendship, Winn’s awkward flirting. You had even gotten a smile from Alex. It had been months, more than half a year, since you ended up here. There was no point in ruining the life you had by trying to explain the one you disappeared from. At least that’s what you told yourself. 

You pulled away, ignoring the battle in your head and smiling at your best friend. “Who else knows?”

“Everyone except Cat.” She tilted her head. “Though I’m pretty sure she suspects something.”

“Are you guys like a team?” You would’ve been lying if you said you didn’t miss being part of a team. Though you weren’t really sure what you could do to help an indestructible alien who didn’t know you could fight. 

“Kind of.” Maybe you could come up with the bad guy names. Cisco would be proud. 

You gasped, getting excited, “Is Winn your guy in the chair?”

“He is! He also made my costume.” A man of many talents, you’d have to ask him about it. Before you could ask more questions, Kara looked at you with a sly expression. “Speaking of Winn. What’s going on between you two?”

“What? Nothing.” For someone who had been keeping a secret for months, you were terrible at lying about him. 

“That was 100% believable.” You sighed and she led you to the couch, still wearing her Supergirl outfit. 

“There’s really not much to talk about?” The two of you had gotten pretty close, sure, and maybe you didn’t just see him as attractive anymore. But that was it. 

“Do you like him?” She could barely contain her excitement. The idea of her two best friends dating was beyond amazing and she wasn’t scared to make it happen.

“Yea, I think so.” Any chance to tell the truth you wanted to take, Maybe that would lift the weight just a _little_  bit. “Is it that easy to tell?”

“No, call it a hunch.” She said. “You should ask him out.”

“I don’t even know if he-”

“He does. T _rust_  me, he does.”She interrupted. 

And you did trust her. More than you thought possible. So you smiled and asked, “Okay what do I do?”

—-

“I want the elephant.” You pointed towards the too big animal, knowing full well that he couldn’t get it. 

“That’s 500 tickets!” He spluttered. 

“You asked didn’t you!?” You laughed and he pulled you close. His arm hanging around your shoulders as you leaned back into his chest.

“What about a sharpener?” he whispered. 

You slapped his chest, “I know damn well you have more than five tickets.” His laugh rang in your ears. 

“Fine, fine, let’s go see if I can get some more.”

“You just want to spend more time with me.” His blush was adorable.

He raised his hands, his arm still hooked around your shoulder, “You got me.”

Your date had been going amazing. No, amazing wasn’t enough, it was going _fantastically_. There were no awkward moments, no weird uncertainties. Just the two of you at the arcade but now you got to hold hands. And _god_  holding his hand quickly became your favorite thing in the world. “You win over all the guy’s hearts like this, Y/N?” 

He hadn’t stopped smiling since he picked you up. And even then, bent down, collecting tickets, it didn’t dim at all. You wondered if his cheeks hurt because yours definitely did. “No, but I know how to win yours.”

He stood up and leaned against the machine with you, his nose almost touching yours. “And how’s that?” 

“Like this.” You smiled, placing your hand against his neck to pull him in. He happily followed. But before you could meet in the middle, the ground began to shake and your hand fell from his neck to his arms, balancing yourselves on each other. “Earthquake?” You both looked outside, somewhat panicked by the sudden screams. People were running away from something. You heard Winn sigh.

“No, just another bad guy. C’mon-” He grabbed your arm and led you through the chaos. 

The shaking got worse and the arcade machines started to topple. Your calm walk became a fast jog until the two of you fell from a blast. Supergirl had arrived which was good but more damage was being done and the two of you had to escape quick. Winn offered you his hand but before you could take it, one of the machine fell off the wall and threatened to take him down with it. “Winn!” You didn’t think, instead you shot out your hand instead of taking his and the machine flew through the wall. It had been so long since you used your powers, you had forgotten what it felt like. How to control it. You could’ve hurt him. You stared at your hands, Winn stared at you.

“That,” You looked at him worried, “was awesome!” He pulled you up and kissed you in excitement. It was quick and he was smiling through it but it was perfect for the two of you. He wasn’t afraid or angry and the happiness you felt radiated through the kiss. He pulled away, “How did you do that?”

“i don’t really know.” He laughed and looked around.

“Okay, we’ll continue this later. Right now, we have to get out of here.” You nodded and followed behind him, making sure nothing else got in your way. It was freeing to use your powers again, it was a part of you that you had tried to forget. To use them again, it was like remembering your friends. Bittersweet.

—–

Things got weird after that. Not between you and Winn, the two of you were exactly the same, except now you got yelled at for being too affectionate when before it was because you both were too oblivious. Things weird because of the bad guy that attacked the day of your date. It wasn’t a bad guy, it was Kara. She had been acting weird all day, you had noticed but anytime you tried to say something, she snapped at you. You had just figured that she was having a bad day. Then she attacked her own city and it turned on her in response. You all knew it was red kryptonite and, personally, you had already forgiven her. But the city, even after months, was still holding a grudge. It was hard to watch her doubt who she was because of the people and not be able to do anything to help. “Kara, I promise, this will go away soon.” She had gone to save someone and was pushed away. You didn’t blame her for taking it to the heart. 

“How do you know that?” There was no way to tell her that you knew someone who had gone through the same thing. That for the longest time he doubted himself but the people learned to rely on him again. “I messed up.”

“It wasn’t you.” You rubbed her back, trying to comfort her in some way. “Just trust me, okay?”

She nodded and shook it off, throwing on a smile. You were close enough now that you knew it wasn’t real and you hated that she felt she had to hide. But you understood. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late to work.”

—–

Kara had experienced a lot of things in her life. She was an alien, she knew about the weird and impossible. But being caught while falling out of a 20 story building by a random man; that was out of her zone. He was wearing a red suit, with a weird contraption over a lightning bolt symbol. She had a lot of questions but there was no time to ask any of them. She was just attacked and she had to make sure her friends were okay. Somehow, the masked stranger kept up with her when she flew away. He asked who she was. She almost laughed, she should’ve been asking that.

“I’m Supergirl.” She answered his question with pride because, even though she had failed her city, she still stood for good.

“You’re who now?” She stared at him in shock. How did he not know her?”

“How did you save me?” He rambled for a bit about how he had been working on his speed, whatever that meant, and was apparently faster than he thought. It wasn’t the answer she wanted. “Who _are_  you?”

“I’m the flash. ”He said it with the same pride she did. It was her turn to be confused and it only worsened the more names she listed. Maybe she was the one who was out of the loop.

She shrugged, “Sorry.”

He sighed, “Not as sorry as I am.” He took off his mask and revealed a bashful smile. “Hi, I’m Barry Allen/ The fastest man alive. And I think I’m on the wrong Earth.”

There was a lot to process with his simple statement but she could only focus on one thing. “Barry Allen!?” She yelled.

He stepped back a bit, surprised. “Yes?”

“As in Bartholomew Allen Jr?” His shock turned to suspicion. 

“How do you know that?”

She shook her head, laughter bursting out of her. Y/N was going to be so happy. Though you hid it well, she knew you missed not knowing where you came from and she might have just found the person to help with that. “Follow me, it’ll make sense. I promise.” She flew off without any other explanation. He followed.

—–

You had settled down in your new life. You had a best friend who you could tell anything to, a job you didn’t hate, and a boyfriend you might already be in love with. You had even started looking for a place of your own, not that Kara knew. Yes, you could tell her anything but that didn’t mean she _needed_  to know everything. And while you missed your semi superhero life and all the people that came with it, you had accepted that you were never going back. You were happy and there was still plenty of chaos. Like Kara being screamed out of a window. For a second,you were terrified, the thought of losing her too much to handle but then you remembered who she was exactly. Your terror turned to the usual worry. Then you were stuck with a copycat Banshee and terrified civilians, there was only one thing to do especially since Cat Grant didnt feel like taking a chill pill. Cisco had defined your powers as telekinesis with a twist, you never really knew what that meant but it always sounded right. From the floor where you fell, you pinched your fingers slightly, hand movements always helped focus it, and watched as the siren began to clutch her head. She was experiencing the same pain she wrecked on others and, from the way she screamed and ran, she hated it. You only let you hand relax when you knew she was gone, you let out thbreThath you were holding. Cat brushed off hee clothes, though they looked just as good as they were before. “Everyone back to work.” She walked back into her office, “Someone clean this up!’

James and Winn stared at you in mixed degrees of awe and confusion. "Was- was that you?” James was the only one you hadn’t told and you suddenly felt really bad about the decision.

“Surprise?”

“I told you they’re a badass.” Winn smiled towards you, beyond proud. James nodded as if it finally made sense. “Y/N, the superhero.”

You laughed, standing up, “No, just a concerned citizen.”

James snorted, “Yeah, okay.” You all went back to work, Winn giving you a quick kiss before he went back to his desk. You went to your own, the broken window behind it. In the distance you thought you saw a familiar red streak but in the blink of an eye it was gone. You chalked it up to the sun in your eyes and started cleaning. It had been a year and change, they had stopped looking.

——

They had never stopped looking. There were nights where Harry would throw a screwdriver at the wall and scream his frustrations. He had left back to Earth 2 with questions still plaguing his mind. Days where Caitlin would look at your empty seat and lose track of time. Moments where Cisco would forget and tell a joke or ask a question to no one. Any moment not fighting crime, whether in or out of the suit, Barry spent looking for some clue of where you were. Whether you were okay or not. Then there was Zoom and the stress was building on all of them. Iris didn’t know what to say or do, she was faced with something she couldn’t fix with no idea how to comfort the ones she loved around her. But they never gave up. And they never thought, that out of all the places, you would’ve been on another Earth. 

“Y/N is here? Y/N Y/L/N?” He was so excited, he was vibrating and close to tears. It had been so long since he’d seen you. Since he knew you were okay.

“Yes! You know them?” Kara was just as excited. Her friend was going to have a piece of their life back. It was all she could ever hope for. 

“Know them? Me and my team have been looking for them for the past year and a half!” Kara’s smile faltered. She never thought about the people looking for you. She should’ve tried harder to figure out what happened. But it was too late for all that now. 

“You stay here. I’ll go and get them.” Barry nodded and started to pace in the small room. She quickly ran to your desk.

“Kara! You’re okay!” You rushed to hug her, happy to see your friend in one piece. Supergirl or not, you would always worry about her. 

“Of course I am.” She whispered. She pulled back and you were almost scared about how happy she was. Too happy for someone who was pushed out of a window. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What?” You were beyond confused. Then you remembered what had happened and you were sure that her and WInn had collaborated to make you some kind of superhero costume. “Kara I don’t think-”

“Trust me, c’mon.” She took your arm and pulled you towards the makeshift office the four of you had made. You were expecting to see James and Winn, both prepared for a meeting about what to do about the new baddie. And to be fair, they were there. 

“Barry?” Tears rushed to your eyes and you were scared to take a step towards him. There was no way this was real. 

“Hey turtleneck. Long time no see.” He chocked out. The first tears fell after his nickname for you and before you knew it you were clutching at him for dear life. Cisco was going to be so mad that you got tears on the suit. “We’ve missed you so much, Y/N.”

“You don’t even know how much I’ve missed you guys.” You sniffled. 

“Already with the competition.” He rolled his eyes even though you couldn’t see it but it felt so good to hold you again. He wasn’t going to let go until he knew, for sure, that you wouldn’t disappear. “Besides from what I’ve heard, you’ve done pretty good here.” You nodded, “Yeah. I have.”

Winn and James looked to Kara, both of them confused about the stranger currently rocking their friend but she just shook her head, smiling as the two of you hugged. 

—–

Things were somewhat awkward after Barry explained that there were multiple Earths. Everyone had questions but when all the science ones were answered, it left the ones you didn’t want to answer on the table. Winn was the first to break it, always trying to be the optimist no matter the situation, “So you’re from another Earth?”

“Yes.” Barry sat next to you while the others stared at you. It was nice to have him by your side again, especially for this moment. You could lose everything you gained if you didn’t say or do the right things. 

“You knew. Didn’t you?” The longer she thought about it, the more pieces started to fit in the puzzle that was you. She never doubted that you had amnesia. She never thought you would lie to her, to all of them. 

“Yea, I did.” Her face fell and you struggled to go back. “But there was no way to tell you guys without sounding crazy.” They were silent, all looking a different shade of betrayed. You wished you could go back in time. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand why you didn’t tell us.” You stared hopefully towards James but he didn’t see. Instead, having a conversation with Winn without talking. 

“It just sucks to learn that everything was a lie.” He couldn’t look you in the eyes. Barry placed his hand on your knee as tears collected in yours. 

“It wasn’t.” You pleaded, with all of them, not just Winn, now standing and trying to make eye contact with all three of them. “I swear. I hated lying to you guys about _anything_  and no matter what I told the truth wherever I could.”

It’s silent again, it feels like an eternity. Then Kara smiled, “That explains your harsh opinions.” 

You let out the breath you were holding and hugged her tight, “No, that’s just my terrible personality.” She laughed and hugged you back. The others joined in, though Barry did so awkwardly. “I love you guys. I really do.”

“We love you too Y/N.” There was a new elephant in the room, one that was the cause of the sadness in Kara’s words. Whether you were going back home or not. You didn’t want to think about it and, thankfully, you didn’t have to. Cat Grant’s shrill voice could be heard from anywhere and it was currently calling for Kara. She pulled back from the hug, the rest of you separating as well, a guilty expression on her face. “Sorry guys.”

“It’s okay. I’m gonna take a lunch, catch up with Barry.” She nodded and backed out of the room, fast walking to Cat before she yelled again. 

“Oooo do they have a Big Belly Burger here?” Barry’s puppylike excitement about food was adorable and you had definitely missed it. Though to be fair, you missed everything about him. 

“Sadly, no, Bar.” His pout is just as much a puppy as everything else about him.

You laughed and pushed him out the door, “If i can live without it for a year then you can survive a day.”

He argued playfully as you pushed him further, both of you laughing along the way. Winn waved even though you couldn’t see him, “Ok, see you later!” His hand fell as he awkwardly pointed towards your back. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen you jealous before.” James smirked. 

“Jealous? Psh, what- me? No, you got it all wrong.” He looked at you as you entered the elevator, smiling at each other. “I’m happy for them.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be jealous.” He clapped Winn’s back and walked away. Winn took a deep breath, ignoring the jealousy he definitely wasn’t feeling. He’d just talk about it with you later. Everything would work out in the end, he was sure of it. Either way, he had some planning to do.

——

“You did what?!” You had taken Barry to your favorite fast food place and the two of you had been talking way longer than your lunch allowed. But Kara said she had you covered so you weren’t worried. What you were worried about was the fact that Barry had traveled back in time and changed the world you had known.

“I wasn’t thinking!” You could tell he had explained it nonstop from his defeated stance. You decided to take it easy on him, you put your hand over his.

“I understand why you did it.” Anyone would take the chance of seeing a loved one again if they had it. He looked at you relieved, a small smile on his face. You braced yourself, “So what changed? Are my friends still my friends?” A thought crossed your mind that terrified you. “Do I even exist?”

It was his turn to grab your hand, more to ground you than anything. “What? Of course you do!” You let out the breath you were holding. “Somehow you and you’re disappearance was the only thing that stayed completely the same.” He then told you about Cisco and how angry he was, about Caitlin and how he was worried about her. Things were falling apart in Team Flash, “And no matter how mad they were at me, we still looked for you. Together.” Again, tears sprung to your eyes and you wiped them away with a laugh. “i don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry so much.”

You slapped at him, “It’s been quite a day okay. I’m allowed to cry and if anything, _you’ve_  cried more than I have.”

He raised his hands in surrender, “What can I say? I missed you.” You smiled. “So tell me about this new life of yours.”

And you did. You told him about how great Kara has been; how she accepted you into her home and her life, telling you things that only a few people knew. You told him about your job with Cat and how you secretly wished you could also work with Supergirl. He interrupted that story, “I’ve been asking you to be a superhero for _years_  and all of a sudden you get dropped on another Earth and you’re ready for the job?” You shush him and continue. You tell him about Winn and how head over heels for him you are. It’s almost embarrassing how long you talk about him; about his rants and quirks, about every date you’ve been on,about how readily he accepted your powers, and about how many times you almost told him you loved him. It was only fair though, afterall, you had been listening to Barry rant about Iris for years. He smiles, “You seem really happy here.”

You can hear the sadness in his voice too and you don’t know what to do. So you smile somewhat sadly and say, “Yea, I do.”

“What are you gonna do? Are you gonna come back with me?” The dreaded question. 

You shrugged, “Is that even possible? Will everything be different?” you’re not just asking about flashpoint and, thankfully, Barry caught on to it.

“The people you know and love will always be waiting. No matter what you pick.” He rubs your hand with his thumb, now he’s comforting you. “It’s up to you what to do. No one can choose for you.”

You sigh and fall back, “I didn’t ask for this wise owl bullshit,”

He laughed and the two of you continued talking, ignoring the elephant in the corner. Until you needed to help Kara. Well, Supergirl. 

——

You suited up for the first time with both The Flash and Supergirl by your side. Turns out Winn had been working on a costume for you and it was perfect just like you knew it would be, He handed to you with a secret smile that you couldn’t stop yourself from kissing, “Thank you.” 

He kissed you again, hearing what you wouldn’t say. “No problem.” 

The fight was stressful and painful but it was exhilarating all the same. The people learned to love Supergirl again, protecting her when you and Barry couldn’t. You had fought with everything you had, your powers rushing through you like a drug, and it helped. _You_  helped. But there was still so much you had to learn. So when you all were in the field saying goodbye to Barry and the others avoided looking at you, you made your decision. He stood in front of you, his arms open for a hug. “I’m going with you.” His arms dropped and a hopeful smile sprouted on his face. 

“Are you sure? I’ll just tell them that you’re okay, you don’t have to go.” He asked only because it was the right thing to do. Deep down, he desperately wanted you to go back with him.

“Oh shut up, you know you want me to come along.” He hugged you in excitement, slightly picking you up, and you couldn’t help but laugh. Then he moved to the side and you were faced with your friends. “It won’t be forever. I’ll come back.” They all nodded but only James really seemed to believe you. You and Winn stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. 

“We should go figure out what to do.” Kara dragged Barry and James away, it was just the two of you. Kind of. 

You stepped towards him, “I’m sorry.”

He smiled sadly, “There’s no need to be.”

“There is.” You stroke the side of his face and whisper, “i don’t want to leave you.”

“But you have to.” He turns his back and for a second you think he’s leaving you but then there’s a flash of lightning and his hands are behind his back. “I got something for you.” It’s crazy how happy it makes you to see the two of them working together.

“But you didn’t know if I-”

“I did.” Something twinkled in his eyes and just like you knew you had to go, in that moment, you knew you loved him. He takes his hands out from behind his back and in them is the elephant from the arcade. You kiss him through your tears, clutching onto him with one hand and the elephant with the other. He holds onto you like it’s the last time he’ll ever see you and,as far as he knows, it is. You don’t know why you were put on this Earth, why you showed up out of thin air but you were sure that it was to lead to this moment. That you were meant to meet the nerd behind Supergirl, the genius that loved with all his heart, so that you could love him with all of yours. You pulled back, out of breath, and stared into his eyes. “I love you Winn Schott.” 

He smiled, “I know.”

You smacked his chest while laughing, “Now is not the time to pull a Han Solo.”

He pulled you into a hug, swaying you back and forth with a smile on his face. He was going to miss you so much. “It’s the perfect time!” He pulled back and wiped away your drying tears as he stared at you. “i love you too Y/N Y/L/N; person from another Earth.” All you could do was smile as you held each other. 

Then Barry peaked his head into the room, “You ready, Y/N?”

You looked at Winn one last time, _really_ looked at him to try and remember every detail until you saw him again because you _would_  be seeing him again. “Don’t go stealing any other hearts while I’m gone.”

“I should be telling you that.” He kisses you one last time, even pecking the elephant before handing it to you. 

You look towards Barry and nod, “Yea, I’m ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aug 31st, 2018


End file.
